lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Remnant13/Map Guide
Ok, I've uploaded the Hypnotic Hollow. So what do you think should I add the dots. tell me if you want changes.--Remnant13 13:38, August 13, 2011 (UTC) If its ok then I can start on the entire map, but it will take sometime due to school and not having enough free time.--Remnant13 14:09, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :It can actually be a lot cleaner... and it's not quite what I was looking for. Have you ever done biology drawings and/or labelling key features using pointers? Kind of like this, only that the pointers are on the sides of the map and nothing below it. For the spawn data, you don't need all those descriptions. Just a table, like the one on the location page as it will deliver info faster. If it's not relevant to that area, there's no need to put it there, like the Liquid Lolly's other spawn locations. Since it's just the Hypnotic Hollow, you don't need to point out where else it spawns. Zephyr 15:17, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Alright back to editing!--Remnant13 15:21, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ::: I think this illustrates my point a little better. You notice how all the points are labelled like that? I was thinking along the lines of that as it's much easier to find everything that way. I think it's easier to look at it that way instead of the grid. ... Right. Forgot to sign. And since I got my scanner working the way I want it to, I think I can make those Character scans now. 300DPI should be good enough. It's the limit on the scanner too. Zephyr 15:31, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::Will I'll have to take screenshot of them or you happened to have maps without grids.--Remnant13 15:34, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :::::I can take screens. I have a file at endgame with all areas unlocked, so I can grab them pretty quickly. Zephyr 15:38, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::::That's good to hear meanwhile I'll upload a sample. What about this one.--Remnant13 15:41, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Much better. I'll upload the map scans and the map screenshots as soon as I can compile all of them. Can't have people complaining that they can't find a certain harvest point even though it's at those coordinates. Zephyr 16:10, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Thanks! what about the spawn pattern table can you give me an example.--Remnant13 16:17, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::You know how at the end of each zone, there's the table with the spawn patterns (Local Beastiary)? Including that should be enough, like a legend to a map, although some of the tables aren't quite right. I'll have to confirm a lot of the monster spawns, though that shouldn't take too long. Not too sure if this gets my point across, but think of the elevation indicators as the monster table. Oh, and you may need to piece some of the maps together. I'm taking screens with them in pieces and as a whole. I'm not sure, even at max res, if the whole maps will be too small to work with. Zephyr 16:43, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::Don't worry about the piece thing I'll handle it. Even if the map is small enlarging it wont really affect its quality since its only made of few colors and only line.--Remnant13 16:53, August 13, 2011 (UTC) * Map screens: http://www.megaupload.com/?d=6R1FFO1S * Map scans: http://www.megaupload.com/?d=7HCBZAE9 They're both a little on the large side, but here they are. Zephyr 04:01, August 14, 2011 (UTC) :Downloading it now with my slow net it runs at 50-80kbps. Damn! just drop to 5kbps guess I'll download this at midnight. --Remnant13 04:10, August 14, 2011 (UTC) ::How about this!--Remnant13 11:41, August 14, 2011 (UTC) :::Yep. That's what I was thinking of. I'll be working on the spawn patterns as some do seem to be off. There are a few differences between the versions, like in the Great Sand sea (2 regulars + 1 rare or 3 regulars for the PC vs. 1 regular + 1 rare or 2 regulars on the X360), and some are incomplete, like the Fifth Path. It might take a little while, but hopefully I'll get it done within a week or so. Zephyr 15:56, August 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::I can do about 5-7 maps a week since I only have 1 whole day of free time.--Remnant13 16:12, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Well that concludes the map this week. I think I'll finish all the Siebenbur Path next week. :Some of the points are off, and you're missing one from Weapon Recipe 34 point. I really do suggest that you download those maps to compare as user accounts are not exactly the most reliable. And they're the official maps, so I'd trust them. Otherwise, they're looking pretty good. Eh, proofreading can come a little later. Still need to deal with spawns. Zephyr 04:11, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Nice touch on the maps background I like that Crookfen map with the subtle screenshot of the area in the background of the map space. Are you adding that or is it coming on some sort of source material? The Berechevaltelle and Darken Forest maps don't have that same subtlety, they Berechvaltelle just looks like a texture close up, and Darken Forest the alignment looks off. All in all a nice touch, but needs some adjustments to get right. Look forward to seeing more. Koroem 23:44, August 15, 2011 (UTC)